Breaking Angels
by Angel of Cards
Summary: Two Angels are trapped within Vala HaiLo, forced into slavery for the King, Yami.  *Still suck at summaries. Yami is really evil in this so if you don't want that, don't read it."
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Angels

Dedication: Dedicated too...^ponders^ dedicated too all those cool peeps who appreciate M rated stories.

Note: Yami is a plain bitch in this story, just to warn you. There #might# be some lemons, but not until later chapters.

Chapter 1: Vala HaiLo

King Yami opened his blood red eyes too close to pure darkness and smiled. He sat up slowly and stretched his limbs, then shook out his wings. His coal black wings were nearly invisible in the darkness, yet they were majestic. Both nearing five feet, they gave the King a ten foot wing span. He made his way out of bed and slipped on equally dark leather pants. He wore no shirt, for it was impossibly hot in his kingdom, Vala HaiLo*. He walked slowly on to his balcony, which was made of black diamonds. The only source of light was the lava pools which surrounded the inhabited portion of his kingdom. Vala HaiLo was located under the Shadow world, which meant there was no sunlight. The only light that _could_ penetrate his kingdom were those damn Angels. Their pureness made their wings a brilliant white, which stood out amongst the black and red of Vala HaiLo. Yami smiled as he remembered the last Angel his guard had caught. He was a tasty one, but not good enough. He was reaching the last of his life cycle, and his blood was diluted with age. Yami placed his hands on the smoldering hot railing of the balcony and looked over his kingdom. Though it was close too darkness, he could see everything clearly. Every creature of Vala HaiLo could. Through the years they adapted too their harsh living conditions in hell. They could see with no light, they could tolerate the heat, and they had strong senses. Angels were the sworn enemies of Demons. And this had caused the Demons to train in on the pureness of the Angels. Demons loved blood, but none more than King Yami. His favorite past times were flying, torturing, and killing. The purer the blood, the better it tasted.

A knock at the door made Yami growl. There were only two beings who would have the guts too disturb him, and they could be summed up in two words. Mai and Bakura. As part of Yami's most trusted guard, Mai and Bakura had proven too be the best. The chosen five who were sworn to the King were Yami's best collection. Tea and Marik made up the front, farthest from Yami. Both were the young, but powerful. Tea could read minds vaguely, which came in handy when extracting information from captives. Marik had no special ability, but he was very strong and very fast. It was his main concern to protect the King should and invasion occur. Then came Seto, who was in the middle. A few Gui's** older than Yami, Seto could burn those who resisted King Yami. Small flames lit in his eyes whenever he became angry, and the tips of his fingers emitted flames. Then came Mai and Bakura. Bakura could cause pain too beings simply by looking at them. His gift, which had grown powerful through the Gruis, came of interest to Yami. Finally, Mai. One of the only two females in the guard, Mai could control a beings mind for brief moments of time. Though it was only for short bursts, Mai's gift was insanely powerful. Enough to make a being kill themselves when they were under her control. Another knock and Mai swiftly walked in...without the Kings permission.

"What death wish had brought you too disturb me?" Yami snarled.

"There was a short invasion last night. But you may find that it is worth your while." Mai said. Yami groweled.

"How so?"

"We caught an Angel." She whispered. Yami strode purposefully toward her.

"What are you waiting for? I wish to see them!" He said. Mai took him down into the red wing of his dungeon.

"In there." She said. She opened the door and Yami walked in. There, crumpled on the floor, was a bloodied and broken Angel.

"Hmmm... he's not that young, but better than the last..." He whispered. The Angel's wings were greasy, with feathers falling out. Yami smiled as the Angel whimpered. He kicked the vulnerable being. "Wake up." he said, authority dripping in every letter. The Angel's eyes flew open. "What is your name?"

The angel looked around for a second, as if trying to figure out where they were. He had white hair and very blue eyes, typical Angel.

"My name is Alex." He said, nervously. Alex tried to stand up, but crumpled too the floor in pain. Yami chuckled darkly.

"Well _Alex_," Yami said "Why did you invade my kingdom Vala HaiLo?"

The Angel said nothing. Rage boiled in Yami.

"_Answer_ me." The Angel looked away and that was when Yami lost it. He pounced on the Angel, and bit into it's throat. Alex tried to fight back, but with every drink Yami took, he became weaker. With a low moan, Alex slumped over. Drained of all life. Yami stood up and wiped his mouth.

"Somebody was hungry." Mai commented as the demon King walked past her.

"He was pissing me off." He snarled. Yami licked his hands, which were covered in blood. This Angel was a close third to the best blood he had ever tasted. The first had been a newborn Angel which was birthed while the mother was in captivity. Yami was lead to his throne, where he sat and waited for the eru's*** activities to begin.

"Dispose of this filth!" Yami shouted to a poor merchant. "He dare not disturb me with his silly questions again!"

"but I have a wife and we both have two small demons. Please my king! They need me!" The merchant shouted as he was dragged to the dungeon. Yami settled farther onto his throne. It was almost time for this eru to end. He drummed his fingers against the hot stone of his nobel throne.

"My King looks bored." Tea chuckled. Marik punched her arm.

"Don't tease..." he whispered. Yami chuckled, feeling Marik's strength flow into him. Yami could collect his demons abilities. With a few limitations, anybody who was within his guard could be turned into a weapon. Yami loved the feeling when one of his Chosen used their power.

"She is right though. I am bored."

Yami's gaurds looked at eachother.

"What?" Yami asked. When his Chosen didn't answer, he leaned forward in his throne. "**What?**"

"We were going to save these as presents for the anniversary of you becoming king, which is in a Hatu****, but this may be an appropriate time." Bakura said, grinning like an evil idiot.

"Well then show it too me!" Yami ordered.

"Show_ them_ too you." Mai said eagerly. "Tea! Take the King to his gifts." She ordered, pointing at the weaker Chosen. Tea quietly led her King too the darkest depths of dungeon, the place specially reserved for slaves and Angels.

"My gifts are down here?" Yami wondered. Bakura walked swiftly behind him.

"Yes, your highness. We caught them a few days ago." He said. He yanked out an old looking key and shoved it into a small slot within a door. "Have a look."

Yami's mouth watered with the delicious scent that seeped through the small room. Definitely Angels, but _oh_! They were so pure, purer than the newborn. Yami ran too the slot and peered in, surprised too see four eyes looking back at him. Two of them were a dark amethyst color, a rare gemstone in his hell kingdom. They stood out from the darkness. The other two were a bright, and vivid aquamarine, another more rare gemstone. The two eyes were the only thing Yami could see. They looked shocked for a split second, then glared at him.

"I want too see them." Yami whispered. Bakura turned the key in the coal black door immediately.

NOTES:

*Pronounced: Vah-Lah Hi- Low

**Pronounced: Goo-yee, (equivalent to a year in Vala HaiLo)

***Pronounced: air-ru, (a day in Vala HaiLo)

**** Pronounced: Ha-too (a week in Vala HaiLo)


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Angels

Dedication: Dedicated too my awesome gal friends who helped me plan all our halloween pranks.

Note: Yami is a plain bitch in this story, just to warn you. There #might# be some lemons, but not until later chapters.

Chapter 2: Gemstone Angels

Yami walked into the sweltering hot cell and shielded his eyes. The light radiating off of the two creatures wings was blinding.

"Put out the torches!" Yami shouted. After a second the light in the hallway was dimmed and Yami could look directly at the Angels.

The one with amethyst eyes was a small boy. He looked remarkably like Yami, but Yami was taller, and had more blond streaks in his hair. The Angel had a small blonde bang that fell right between his eyes. He wore white leather pants, and no shirt, also like Yami. This Angel also wore a small aquamarine colored crystal heart on a silver chain. He had an extraordinarily beautiful face.^so similar, but exact opposites.^ Yami thought with a chuckle. Then he looked toward the other Angel with the aquamarine eyes.

This one was a girl, and she was the same height as the male Angel. She had brown hair that fell past her shoulders, and a small bang that fell between her eyes like the male. She wore a white pair of shorts. And, curiously, a long sleeved shirt with loops that ran around her middle fingers, holding the sleeves in place. She wore a amethyst heart on a silver chain just like the male. Yami noticed the stones matched the others eyes perfectly. Her face was equally beautiful to the males, if not more so.

"Remarkable." Yami breathed. They both had large, magnificent wings that looked soft to the touch. They both had a wingspan of maybe 8 feet.

"I thought you would approve." Bakura chuckled, stepping into the small chamber. The Angels backed up until they were pressed against the wall, both had their arms crossed and were glaring at them. Yami examined the two creatures, and was shocked when they didn't cringe when he stood close.

"They aren't scared." He stated. He was about to touch the females wings when the male smacked Yami's hand. "Do they not know who I am?"

"I'm not sure, but if they don't they surely are the most stupid creatures on the planet." Bakura said. Yami glanced at the male who adjusted his wings to cover one of the females.

"What pretty gifts. I'm sure they could be put to a good use." Yami commented. He saw the females wings twitch with irritation. "What are the new toys names?"

"We don't know. The things refuse to talk." Bakura shrugged.

"Angels." Rung a musical voice. Both Yami and Bakura spun around to face the Angels. The female was stepping forward, glare hardening. Yami laughed.

"What did you say little one?"

_"Angels._ We aren't your play things." She said. The male came and stood beside her. Yami surpassed a gasp at the sound of her voice. He had never in his thousand gui's heard anything so beautiful. "And another thing. If you want out names, you might try asking politely instead of demanding for them." She said.

"Well then_ Angels_." Yami said, venom dripping in his voice. "What are your names?"

They both crossed their arms tightly around their chests. "Come now, I asked nicely." Yami said with a sickly sweetness.

"Yugi and Yumi." The male said, gesturing first at himself then the female.

"Game and Beauty" Yami translated. A evil smile pulled across his face. "I'm sure your names fit you well."

Both Yumi and Yugi's wings twitched threateningly. Yami turned to Yugi.

"Since your name means game, Angel, I'm sure you wont mind if we have a fun little...competition." He said. Yumi shook her head.

"No way."

"Aah but heres the prizes." Yami said, selling his game flawlessly. "If you win, you get set free. No harm done." a dark smile pulled across his face. "But if I win, you must remain here. As my dinner." Yugi and Yumi looked toward each other and seemed to have a silent conversation.

"What are the rules?" Yugi asked strongly.

"Simple enough: You two cannot move." Yami said. "And I cannot stop moving."

"Thats a load of-" Yumi said before Yugi clamped his hand over her mouth.

"What about our eyes?" Yugi asked. Yami was startled by his odd question.

"What about them?" He asked quizically.

"Can our eyes move?" Yugi asked slowly, releasing his hand from Yumi's mouth.

"Sure, but _just_ your eyes." Yami stated. "Starting now." Yami started walking around the two Angels, then thought for a minute. ^How do I break these two?^ he wondered. They both seemed to have a steel resolve. But the male, Yugi, was protective over Yumi. ^Hmmm. young love, so sweet.^ Yami thought chuckling. The two Angels followed him with his eyes. Nobody spoke a word. Yami grabbed Yugi suddenly and threw him face first on to the floor. He didn't move and inch. Yami growled. He yanked the young Angel onto his feet and placed him against the wall too Yugi's left. Yami had a sudden idea. He sauntered over to Yumi and started stroking her wings. They were softer than he could ever imagine. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yugi's glare shoot daggers at him. Yami laughed as he moved his hands from Yumi's wings, to her hair. He stroked it softly, taking in it's silky feeling. Her arms were crossed, but Yami would soon fix that. He swiftly grabbed her wrists and pinned her against her own wings, which were against the back wall. Yami leaned in and kissed her furiously on the lips. Suddenly he was being thrown back and he hit the door. Yugi was in front of Yumi in a defensive position. Yami laughed.

"I win." He said. Yumi whispered to Yugi.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"Sorry, it was instinct. Besides, I'm suppose to protect you. Especially against creeps like this." He whispered back, his amethyst eyes drilling holes into Yami. Yami stepped forward and Yugi spread his wings too their full length, hiding Yumi.

"Ah... young love. It's so sweet." He said. "Too bad it doesn't last long."

"What? You think we-" Yugi started when Yumi elbowed him in the back. He looked behind him too see her shaking her head. Yami ignored the transaction and headed toward Yugi.

"Move aside Angel, I want your mate first."

"No." Yugi said in a strong clear voice.

"I said _move_." Yami commanded, throwing Yugi across the cell. Bakura grabbed the Angel and prevented him from attacking the King. Yumi stood her ground as Yami approached. Just as he was about to bite into her neck, she moved her wings in one quick movement, throwing herself against the low ceiling. As Yami lunged for her, she dropped to the floor and ran to Yugi. She grabbed him and they both started sprinting to the door. Yami sighed, his prey would never learn. The door slammed, hitting both Angels right in the face. Yumi clutched her head in pain and Yami motioned for Bakura to secure Yugi. While Yugi was chained too the wall, Yumi crawled into a corner. "Now, about my meal..." he stated. He grabbed her and bit into the flesh around her neck. She whimpered as the venom lapped around her wound but Yami didn't hear it. A split second of drinking her blood and it was the best second of his life. Her blood was the sweetest, most delicious blood he had ever had the pleasure of drinking. Yugi watched in horror while struggling against his restraints. Yami continued drinking before a new thought entered his mind ^If I finish her now, I would never be able to taste this sweet blood again.^ That thought put a slash burn across his throat, but he pulled away. Yumi was very weak from the amount of blood the king took. Her shirt was splattered with dark red, and her wings even had a few spots. She panted hoarsely and curled into a fetal position. Yugi thrashed against the the chains, shouting at Yami. He glanced at the game Angel and made his way over too him. Yugi stopped thrashing, but there was no hint of fear or panic in his eyes.

"If you killed her, then kill me too." He said. Yami shook his head.

"You two have such sweet blood. I plan on keeping you for a long time. So I can taste your blood whenever I want..." I started before Yugi flicked him with the tips of his wings.

"Of course I could kill you right now." Yami said.

"I won't live without Yumi." Yugi stated.

"Y~Yugi." Yumi whispered. "S~stop."

"I'd listen to your mate. For if you truly cannot live without her, I'll kill her first. Then I will let you live for the soul purpose of having to live forever without her." Yami said threateningly. "Keep them in here. I don't want to see them."

"Yes my King." Bakura said.

"And take the chains off of my game Angel."

"As you wish."

Bakura un-did the chains off of Yugi and the young Angel immediately flew to Yumi's side.

"Are you OK?"

"I've been better." She said wearily. Yugi turned toward Yami.

"Your a monster." He said. Yami laughed.

"Thank you."


End file.
